


Our Date with Luci

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best springs the devil out of the cage for the day. What's the worst that could happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Date with Luci

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my brain is majorly on writers block but I'm slowly finishing the part you all want which is part 2 to before he cheats so I'm Really hoping to get it out soon. please don't hate me :(

****“Hey wake up.” Y/F/N said. “You better have coffee for me or I’m gonna kill you.” Good morning Vietnam!” You shot out of your bed, you were defiantly awake. More than any coffee could make you. “Get up bitch. Luci here is free from the cage for day.” “I’m getting up jerk. How the hell did you free him?” You asked eyeing her suspiciously. “On second thought I don’t want to know.” “Good because she can’t tell.” Lucifer said. You couldn’t even believe that Y/F/N and the fallen angel Lucifer were standing in your room. “Okay well get out so I can get dressed for the day.” You mumble. “Hurry up we got a busy day.” Y/F/N says as she walks out the door. You slip into your favorite yoga pants and a plain black v neck. You put on your anti possession necklace that Y/F/N got you for Christmas, which she has a match too. You walk out into your living room finding Y/F/N had made coffee, “Okay so what exactly are we doing today?” You ask nervously, between Y/F/N and Luci you had no clue what to expect. “Well I thought we could take Luci here and show him what a mall looks like.” “Okay who are you and what have you done with Y/F/N, because the real you would never want to go shopping.” You said as you sat down next to Lucifer. “No I’m serious, I think it would be fun!” “Okay, I have to admit it would be fun, but come on an angel, none the less a fallen angel, on the loose in a crowded mall. Yeah what a fantastic idea.” You laughed. “We could keep him on one of those leashes people use for their kids.” Y/F/N said. “You mean the ones that look like backpacks that have the little animals on them?” You asked looking at her. “Yeah those ones.” “Please tell me I did not just hear you two say you were going to put me on a leash.” Luci said. “It’s for your safety.” You said. “But what if I behave and stay right next to you guys.” He said. You looked at him then Y/F/N and just laughed, “Between the two of you “Behaving” You said as you did air quotes. “I’m going to need more coffee.” You all piled into your blue Mazda you had just got. “Off to the mall, I can’t believe I’m actually taking an angel to the mall.” “He hem we are taking him to the mall.” Y/F/N said. “Yeah okay.” You laughed. As you pulled up to the mall Lucifer got more excited. He reminded you of a kid going to the toy store. “Lucifer calm down. Trust me it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” You said as a warning. “I don’t even care I just want to see what normal humans do at this place.” You all walked up and as the automatic doors opened Lucifer’s mouth dropped. He took off running. “I told you this was a bad idea.” You said looking at Y/F/N who wasn’t there anymore. “Great now I have to find two kids.” You took off running, trying to find them before they were lost in the crowded mall. You spotted them in front of Bath and Body Works. “Luci what the hell did I tell you, stay close to us.” “Well technically I did, I didn’t leave Y/F/N’s side.” He said. “What I meant was stay by us Both.” You said a little harsher than you had intended but it got the point across. “Okay sorry.” “I really don’t want to have to use this.” You said motioning to your bag, that held a kid leash, you had gotten for a backup plan. “I promise I’ll be a good boy.” He said giving you the puppy dog eyes. “Well what do you want to do first?” You asked. “He stopped here because he said it smelled amazing in here.” “Well then let’s go in.” You said. You walked in to your favorite store. You loved Bath and Body Works. “Oh this one smells so good, like... umm. Y/N what does this smell like.” Lucifer said holding a bottle up so you could smell it. “It smells like pomegranate.” You said looking at the bottle Midnight pomegranate. You walked out of the store a whole hour later each with a bag full of lotions, body spray and soaps. You had only paid $10, one because you had coupons and two thanks to Lucifer’s good looks and charm. Next store to be hit was Victoria Secret. “No way in hell am I going in there.” Lucifer said standing outside of the store that was nothing but pink and frilly. “Come on it will be fun.” Y/F/N said. “We’ll model for you.” You said in a teasing tone. “Oh that sounds fun. Well what are we waiting for then.” You grabbed a little black frilly lacey number and headed to the changing room. Closely followed by Y/F/N carrying a red lacey number that looked cute. You both walked out at the same time. Lucifer’s jaw dropped as he saw you two. “Wow, you both wow I just can’t even.” “I think that’s a compliment.” Y/F/N said looking at you and giggling. “I insist you get these and much much more. I can’t even believe that I was remotely against this store.” He said as you walked back into the changing room. You both walked out in your normal clothes. You held onto the piece you had tried on for Luci. Lucifer, Y/F/N and you walked around the store a little longer. You walked out with 2 large bags holding several new bras, new underwear, lingerie, and even some new sweats.

The last store in the mall we hit was Hot Topic. As soon as we walked in the was a rack with all Supernatural stuff. You looked at Y/F/N and just laughed, you were holding a shirt with Sam, Dean and Cas on it. Luci looked over to see what you two were laughing at when he noticed the shirt. “What the hell are they doing on a shirt?” He asked practically yelling. “Calm down Luci.” Y/F/N said. “It’s a human thing you will never understand.” “Is this supposed me?” Lucifer said holding up a POP Lucifer figurine. “Yes it is.” You said. You guys browsed at all the shirts and other stuff that Hot Topic had, and winded up leaving with a very full bag. “Okay now what?” Luci asked excited to see what you guys had in store next. “Okay well you said you wanted to be like a normal human today right?” “Yeah.” He said. “Well almost every normal person knows how to ice-skate.” “Ice-Skate, you know you are talking to Lucifer right? I don’t do anything with ice, remember I’m from Hell there is no ice in Hell.” “Come on you will be fine we will be there every step of the way.” “Okay but if I get hurt or anything, I’m blaming you two.” He said. “Fine by us.” You said glancing at Y/F/N. “3 sets of skates.” You said to the person in charge of skates. “What sizes do you need?” She asked. “Two pairs of 8’s and a pair of uhh Luci what size is your shoe?” “Um what?” He asked looking confused. “Foot now.” You said taking hold of for the tongue of his shoe. “And one size 11.” You said putting Lucifer’s foot back down. “Here you go, have fun and be safe.” “Thanks.” You said. “What does she mean by be safe?” he asked as he saw a little boy fall down on the ice. “Okay no way am I going out there if that kid can’t even do it then I sure as hell can’t.” “You will be fine. He’s like 5, he doesn’t know how to skate yet.” “You will learn young Jedi.” Y/F/N said. “Is that another human thing?” Luci asked. “Yes.” You said. You all three wobbled like new born deer onto the ice. “I’ll be back.” You said as you took off. “Wait where are you going?” Y/F/N and Luci said in unison. “I got get my ice feet back if I’m going to teach luci here to skate.” You sped off, it was just like riding a bike, it took no time at all to get back in the groove. “Okay let’s try this.” You said as you and Y/F/N took luci in between you and held his hand like he was a little kid. He hadn’t even made it 5 feet and he was starting to fall. You looked at Y/F/N and you both nodded, you let him go. He fell, “What the hell was that?” He yelled. “If you want to be a good skater then you need to fall a couple of times.” “Then I don’t want to be a good skater, I quit.” He said basically crawling off the ice. You helped him up and said “At least give it one more try.” “Fine but if I fall one more time I’m done.” “Okay.” You said. After about a half an hour Lucifer was skating like a professional skating laps around you both. “Man this is fun.” Lucifer said. “But I’m getting tired, and hungry.” “I know the perfect place for lunch.” “Okay.. well what are we waiting for.” You left the mall and piled back in the car after about 20 minutes of driving you pull up to the restaurant, Hu Hot Grill. You all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Finding a table to sit you and Y/F/N put your purses down at the table and go up the start of the line, which there really wasn’t. “Perfect.” You said “Now we can actually explain how to make a plate.” “Make a plate?” Lucifer asked sounding confused. After taking him through the line and explaining the meat and veggies and the most difficult the sauces. You all finally sat down full plates and dug in. “Oh my Chuck this delicious. Y/F/N said. “I totally agree.” Lucifer said. After you have all gone through the line a couple of times, Lucifer gets you out of the bill with his devilish charm. You all walked out. “So I guess this is See you later?” Lucifer said in a sad tone. “Not necessarily, we have one big favor to ask you.” “Anything for the two wonderfully amazing ladies that freed me from hell and showed me an amazing day.” He said. “If we are going to keep saving the world we are in some serious need of some new tech.” “Lead the way.” You walked into Best Buy. You looked around the store a little bit looking for some new tech, to help you keep up on all the cases that you and Y/F/N were finding. Y/F/N and you were both looking at tablets and laptops. Y/F/N finally decided on a Lenovo Yoga 3 Pro Tablet, a HP Spectre Touchscreen laptop and lastly a IPhone 6 Plus. You decided to get a Microsoft Surface Pro 4, a GoPro, to record the awesome hunts, and IPhone 6 Plus. You walked out again without paying thanks to Lucifer. “Okay now it’s time to go home.” You said sadly. You hugged Lucifer and said “Thank you for an amazing day.” “No problem sweet cheeks.” Y/F/N hugged luci as one of Crowley’s demons came and got Lucifer. “See you later ladies.” He said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. “Let’s go home and enjoy all the stuff Luci got for us.” You said to Y/F/N. “Sounds good to me.” Y/F/N said.

 


End file.
